


hallow farm

by Liamwyldley



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamwyldley/pseuds/Liamwyldley
Summary: an interesting farm adventure? pics to come when i figure them out
Kudos: 1





	hallow farm

Hallow farm 

story written by LIAM WYLDER-BARTLEY  
and illustrated by LIAM Wylder-Bartley

One day, October 28 2048, the world's BIGGEST sunflower farm was decorated for Halloween (also known as Hallows’ Day). Next to EVERY sunflower was a PUMPKIN! Then, a pumpkin and a sunflower cross-pollinated - SILLY WIND! And it made a HALLOW-FLOWER!! The sunflowers became SCARED of the new flower and bullied it, but the pumpkins loved the new small TALENTED scary and cute little things! All the Pumpkins wanted to be their friend, how amazing!!! The farmer, Jim, was confused and annoyed by the new crop, but his 5 year old daughter was fascinated - she LOVED plants! She even hugged them sometimes. The sunflowers soon realised it was safe and were much happier after making friends with the hallow flower.  
THE END………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………... 

...you believed that? Well… the story’s only beginning.

The next day,october 29th 2048. The distant and small rose field’s roses cross - pollinated with the hollow flower making a flower of too much color. The Color flower had been made… the farmer Jim was now REALLY REALLY MAD. his daughter was REALLY REALLY HAPPY. The color flower easily made friends how nice. Jim’s wife didn't care but still took their daughters' side about the new new flower. Jim was slightly annoyed but stopped getting mad about new flowers.

THE END.


End file.
